


The Legend of Zelda: Fallen Heroes

by Otaku_Wizard



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Inspired by Music, Late Night Conversations, Multi, Sad and Beautiful, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Wizard/pseuds/Otaku_Wizard
Summary: After the events of the Downfall Timeline, another Hero, Princess, and Great Evil was born. This does not take place then. It takes place after. The history will reveal itself soon enough, but now Hyrule is in ruins. As it attempts to heal itself, another Hero, Princess and Great Evil is born. Now, this trio will have to come to grips with the truth. Will they accept their destiny or will they refuse it as the Kingdom is forced to go through it's darkest hours yet.
Relationships: Link/Original Character(s), Link/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Linked Universe





	1. The Sunset

Link strummed the guitar with a sadness in his heart. The sunset illuminated his face with an otherworldly glow as his song reverberated against the mountains. The melodies of lost souls, painful partings, and life on the road. It showed grief and distress, a calm sadness that no other song could match. The notes that showed these emotions soon came to a close, their pained sounds soon replaced with a song he wondered how he knew. It was strange how even he didn’t remember how he knew the song. All he could remember from that night was the ghostly voice of a woman speaking to him, telling him something about remembering his strengths. It all was… rather creepy to him. Anytime he’d played the song for others, they were happier but they always told him the same thing… That the song shouldn’t exist. Or that he shouldn’t know it. They couldn’t describe it and frankly, neither could Link. He’d always shrugged it off as sounding so weird, but he always wondered how he’d picked it up so fast. He’d known how to play guitar for a long time, but it usually took him a bit to perfect a song. And after that, he’d sometimes have dreams about others playing along with him. But weirdest of all, in his dreams, he’d heard rather strange things play with him. Strangest of all were wolves. Yeah. He’d heard wolves howl alongside him. He shook his head. He was getting too into his own thoughts. Now wasn’t the time to be in his own head about it. He looked around him. This sun had passed already. Great. He stood up, thinking to go to bed after all that happened that day, although he wasn’t tired in the slightest. He walked back to town, playing the same song, but this time a bit less sad and more… Energetic? Fit for a crowd? He didn’t know. Then again, he’d been told he was good enough that he could play guitar as a job. Heh. Maybe they were right. He sang along with the song while he was in the woods at least, hoping the villagers didn’t hear. As he walked in said village, he strapped the guitar to his back and sighed as it disappeared. He still didn’t know what that old man did to it to give it that power. Putting on his bandana, he entered town.

There were several people with masks on, some covering their whole face, some to hide only a part of it. But all of them wore it for the same reason. To hide themselves. Link walked in the bar, weary of anyone who acted the least bit suspicious. Out of all the times he’d walked in a bar, a hell of a lot of them ended in either attempted murder or a bar fight of some sort. Sitting down at a table closer to the back, he put up his hood. He wasn’t risking anything in a place like this. He’d seen ruffians before, and some of these looked like they could throw down at any second.

Soon enough a young lady who looked to be around the same age as him walked up to him. Her hair was short, black, coming around to her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep, dark blue.

“Hello!” She said, rather cheery for a place as run down as this. She put on a big smile, puffing out her chest and… Well… She attempted to look appealing. Link, meanwhile, stared her in the eyes before shaking his head.  
“You don’t have to do that. I’m not here for anything other than a drink.”  
The waitress looked shocked, staring at him for a few seconds before sighing in relief. She looked around her for a good minute before slipping in the seat across from him, her back to the entrance while Link’s back was to the wall.

“Didn’t even ask. Wow.” Link spoke in a smooth, deep voice.  
“Sorry, I was just wondering… was that you?” Hers like honey, her voice calm and her accent showing.  
Link stared for a moment.  
“What… Do you mean?”  
“Out in the field. That music.”  
Link’s eyes widened. Someone had heard him!  
“...Yeah actually. How did you hear?”  
The waitress looked away for a second, obviously a bit flustered at that.  
“I- Uhm… Sneaked out to stare at the sky… And… I heard you.”  
“Oh. I…” Link didn’t know what to say. He looked down at the table. Damn.

That was an interesting table. I mean, he could definitely just stare at that table and not say anything. That would be fine, everything’s going great.

That was when a voice rang out from beside them. An older woman than the waitress, although she still seemed to be rather young. Her skin tone seemed much darker than the waitress, her hair a pure white and her eyes a blazing orange. It was obvious she wasn’t related to the waitress.

“Aria! Stop flirting with the customers and get back to work.” Her voice was deeper, more stern. She sounded much more mature than one might think at a first glance. The waitress let out a squeak as what Link assumed was her boss found her sitting with him. She quickly got up and put her arms behind her back.

“S-sorry ‘mam! What would you like sir?” She said, smiling again.  
Link sighed, smirking.  
“A Gerudo Beer please.”


	2. Just Another Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link's next job. Nothing to write home about.

Link walked forward, wishing he could play something, but of course, he’d give himself away if he did. The giant caves all around would only amplify the sound. It was a giant creature, he’d been told, and when they thought of people who could bring it down, Link was of course, the first option. Around here the villagers disliked the Guild as much as he did, knowing their only goal was to expand their jurisdiction and put rogue mercs like him out of business. After all, why hire one man when you can hire an army? He shook his head. He wanted to piss on that stupid Guild’s grave, but of course, if he got too off track, he might arrive late and the thing he was hired to kill wouldn’t be there. Of course, the villagers described what they had seen of the monster. Apparently it was giant, walked on all fours, bulky, slow, had orange-brown scales, and giant red horns. Sounded to him like a Durigur. Of course, the whole village chipped in a rather large sum of money to kill it. He would be allowed a scale and a horn if he so desired to take them. He declined. He didn’t wanna lug heavy things like those around constantly.

Link was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard the roar. He looked over to where the sound had come from only to realize the monster he was supposed to find, instead, had found him. His eyes widened as he saw the giant beast charge. Link rolled out of the way, seeing the beast plant its feet and come to a grinding halt before jumping forwards and charging him again. Link took out his blade, this time rolling and jumping on the thing, trying to stab his sword between it’s scales. As it turns out, that was easier said than done, and he found himself hanging on for dear life as the Durigur dragged him along.

Shit! I have to do something! C’mon, think! Link thought, closing his eyes tightly to avoid the dust the animal threw up as it ran. His grip was fading, and he couldn’t catch up to this thing on foot. That’s when he got an idea. He knew the caverns all around were shallow, and if he could get this damned thing into one, he could bring a boulder on it’s head. He looked around? How would he draw this thing’s attention? He needed an answer quickly or else it would escape with him on it! And he didn’t even have a map! That’s when the beast's attention was being drawn to one of the caverns by the plink noise of an arrow. He had no time to worry who it was as it sprinted into the cave, hungry for a meal. Link pulled out his hook, throwing it around a large unstable rock in the mouth of the cave and pulled out his sword as he jumped up and pulled the rock down. He stepped back, narrowly avoiding the boulder falling on him instead.

Link coughed as the debris and dust began to settle. When he was about to look over, he heard yet another sound, although this arrow sunk in the ground at his feet. He looked up, drawing his hook again, this time aiming it at whatever was behind another large rock. Pulling back, a monstrous cry could be heard as a little Bokoblin was soaring through the air over to Link. It slammed into the ground with a thud and Link decided to stomp on the little thing’s head with a sickening sound as it’s head was crushed. His breathing was heavy as he looked around for any sign of more of these things. He sighed as he walked forwards, looking behind the rock the Bokoblin was hiding behind. Nothing here. Only a bow and a few bomb arrows. Of course. He took them, slinging them over his shoulder and gritting his teeth. His left side hurt from being slammed against the Durigur so much.

He started limping back to the village, holding his side as if his guts were about to fall out if he didn’t. Hylia, this was great. A fun time.

Now he’d have to clean his boots, too.


End file.
